Flicking Away the Fame
by Singactsavannah
Summary: Albus Severus Potter just wants to be a normal kid.He doesn't want the attention that comes from being the son of the famed hero of the wizards game he finds a spell and abracadabra, everything changes.But not how he expected.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**  
"Not this again" muttered Albus on the first day of his second year at Hogwarts. Another clump of Gryffindor first years ran up to him, spitting out questions."Has your dad taught you to do a patronus?""Can your dad come so I can meet him?""Have you been to the auror department with your dad? I heard there's brains in there!"

"Just shut up!"Yelled Albus. Rosie glanced at him."Al, be polite. They mean well." she said. "I just wish, for once, they would stop pestering me Rosie. I want to be a normal kid. I'm not like my dad. I don't want the fame. I don't want the adventure, Un-Gryffindor as it may sound. But I can't take it anymore!"Albus scowled. He put down his fork, and bolted to the dormitory.

"Password?"the fat lady portrait questioned.""Crap." thought Albus. How was he supposed to get in? The feast wasn't over, so all the prefects were back in the great hall, along with the passwords. Albus didn't want to go back just yet. He took a seat outside the secret entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

With only a couple old paintings got company, Al began to grow bored. Just as he reconsidered the idea of going back to the feast, he saw his father's old friend, Professor Longbottom."Shouldn't you be in the great hall Albus?"Said Neville with a smirk."Shouldn't you?"said Albus slyly.

"Fair enough. I don't know, I guess I'm not a fan of crowds." replied Longbottom."I feel the same way." said Albus."Well, I better get going, but first, potato bottom!"said Neville. The door swung open, and Albus ran inside. He climbed the stairs and entered the second year dorm.

He leaped into his four-poster bed and began to drift into thought. Why couldn't they annoy James? He was outgoing, funny, and rebellious, just like Harry. He loves the attention .Albus knew the answer. James was popular. The first years, heck the seventh years, were afraid of him.

But Albus wasn't good enough to be scared of. He was never good enough. He felt like his father set a high bar, armed with high expectations Albus would never live up to. His eyes began to water, and soon, salty tears fell down his face. He knew what he had to do.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Albus woke up several hours later, although he didn't know if he had even fallen asleep. He heavily trudged down two flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room, where Professor Longbottom, who took over as head of house after McGonagall had become headmaster, was explaining procedures to the first years. The rest of the second year-seventh year Gryffindors socialized, making small talk about the summer break. Some had extendable ears from Weasly's Wizard Wheezes joke shop so they could listen in on other's conversations.

But within the crowd, Albus could not seem to find Rose, who he desperately needed to talk to. He sighed. He took one last long look around, then took a chance and ran up to the girl's dormitories, where a third year yelled at him for being there and pushed him down the stairs. At least she didn't show him any extra respect because he was the son of the hero of the wizarding world.

He stood up slowly, and then walked back out into the common room. He was so busy looking for Rose, that he stumbled into James. Being the jerk he is, he announced in front of everybody "Look at Albus. Have you been crying, little pussy cat? Did you have a nightmare? Are you going to write a letter crying to your mummy?"James mocked.

With that, Albus bolted out the door, despite Neville's orders. He then remembered that before the Potters had left for platform 9 3/4, he had took the famed maurder's map out of his father's desk and shoved it in his robe pocket, where it still was.

He discovered a secret path to the library; where as expected he saw a small dot labeled with the name "Rose Weasly" She took after her mother of course, studying in her spare time. Albus found the picture noted on the map, and knocked eight times. It opened to reveal a tunnel to the library, which he then climbed through. After a bit of crawling, he arrived at the library.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_  
Albus opened the door to the Hogwarts library. He tried to avoid it as much as he could, but this time he had no choice. He soon found Rose, with a stack of books in her carrying cauldron and "Hogwarts: A History "open on her lap for the millionth time.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere!"Exclaimed Albus. Rose finally looked up from her book.

"What do you need Al?"She muttered, still engaged in the long, and in Albus' point of view, boring past of Hogwarts.

"This is important Rose. I need your brain."Albus announced.

"And what exactly for?"Rose chuckled, not understanding how serious Albus was. Despite inheriting her mother's brains, she had her father's lack of common sense.

Albus, nervous about what he was about to say, shuddered with fear. Once he told Rose, there was no stopping her from carrying out the plan.  
"Do you-umm-do you remember what I was talking to you about at the feast earlier today?"  
"Yes Al. I remember your pathetic little whining fit. And if you don't mind, I'm studying so I can out perform Scorpious in class tomorrow. I have no patience to hear your complaining."

Albus sighed. Was it really worth it to do what he was about to do? He wondered what his namesake, Albus Dumbledore would've done. Finally, he couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Rose, you're the smartest witch at Hogwarts. If anyone can help me, you could. I need a spell. Or a potion perhaps"

"What kind of spell exactly?"Rose questioned.

"I'm not sure. But something that will change my life. Something that will make sure no realizes that I am the son of Harry Potter."

"Are you 100% sure Albus? It could be dangerous."Rose whispered.

"I'm more sure about this than anything" Albus said.

"Okay then."Rose answered nervously. She began tossing books off the shelf. Every once in a while she would flip through one. But she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"I can't find the right spell book "Rose announced.

"Check the restricted section."

"No stupid! I'm not getting in trouble on the first day of school! I'll need a pass. Besides, it's almost curfew. We'll have to deal with this tomorrow.

"I guess so."Albus muttered. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble and earn more attention anyway. He trudged up to the Gryffindor tower and drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3**

 _Please follow, favorite, and review for more._


End file.
